SASAENG FAN?
by ayamkentaki
Summary: [WANNA ONE FANFICTION] Luka, tangis, dan teriakan mengitari mereka. Apa benar ini semua murni kesalahan sasaeng? Atau salah satu dari mereka bersebelas berkhianat? (Winkdeep; Ongniel. Slight!Guanho, SamHwi, & others)


**SASAENG FAN?**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Purely written by ayamkentaki / Wanna One fanfiction / Genre : Friendship-Mystery-Romance / Rate : T.**_

.

 _"Happiness is ... when you make unexpected friends!"_ — Daily Happy Quotes.

 **.**

* * *

 **Agustus, 2017.**

Aku menyibak tirai abu-abu yang menutup jendela, lalu aku menatap langit. Setelahnya, aku menghela napas. Langit sepertinya sedang merajuk sore ini. Ini belum memasuki pukul lima, tapi gumpalan putih yang tersusun di atas sana sudah berganti menjadi gumpalan hitam. Ciri-ciri lazim hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

"Gimana, _Hyung?_ "

Seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi sepuluh sentimeter di atasku tiba-tiba muncul sambil memperbaiki letak _snapback_ yang membungkus rambut kecoklatannya. Ia memasukkan beberapa helai rambut itu ke dalam _snapback_ dan membiarkan jidat mulusnya terekspos. Bibir tebalnya yang tampak pucat sedikit merengut. Sementara ia menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung karena aku menatapnya intens. Aku langsung tersadar.

"Oh, Guanlin!" seruku. "Seperti tebakan Minhyun _Hyung_ tadi, di luar mendung."

"Oh ..." yang lebih muda mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Ia lalu menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menimbulkan suhu panas yang dapat membuat perasaannya menghangat. "Pantas saja. Dingin."

Aku tertawa mendengar jawaban dengan nada polos Guanlin, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya. Berlawanan dengan bahunya yang tegap dan tubuhnya yang kelebihan kalsium itu, bersama kami, Guanlin tetaplah _maknae_ yang bertingkah selayaknya _maknae_.

Kami?

Mungkin kamu mempertanyakan siapa 'kami' yang aku maksud disitu. 'Kami' berarti kami bersembilan yang hidup bersama di sebuah rumah lantai dua yang biasa disebut _dorm_ ini _._ Ada satu lagi yang seumuran dengan Guanlin, yaitu Daehwi yang sekarang berada di kamar paling kecil. Walaupun lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Guanlin, tapi tingkah Daehwi memang _maknae_ sekali. Itu mengapa kami bersembilan sangat menjaga mereka berdua.

Aku, Park Jihoon. Aku bertanya-tanya apa kamu mengenalku. Mungkin jawabannya iya, hahaha. Dengan cara semesta yang tidak bisa ditebak, aku dipertemukan dengan sepuluh orang yang sebenarnya masih canggung satu sama lain disini. Orang-orang menyebut kami bersebelas Wanna One, karena itu memang nama yang ditetapkan dari awal.

Berawal dari acara _survival_ yang mengumpulkan 101 peserta lebih, dan melewati tahap satu persatu, akhirnya kami ada disini. Bisa dibilang, kami adalah sebelas dari seratus satu peserta yang berhasil menembus portal bernama perjuangan untuk merasakan arti dari kemenangan. Posisi pertama didedikasikan untuk Daniel _hyung._ Dia memang pantas menduduki kursi teratas yang menjadi incaran semua peserta dari episode pertama. Dengan karismanya di atas panggung yang tak pernah pudar, tingginya semangat dan kemauan, _eye smile_ yang mampu membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum, dan sifatnya yang tidak serakah dalam mengambil bagian aku rasa cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan mengapa Daniel _hyung_ pantas berada di posisi pertama. Dan siapa yang duduk di posisi kedua?

Itu aku. Hahaha. Aneh rasanya memuji diri sendiri, apalagi memaparkan alasan kenapa aku bisa sampai di posisi kedua. Karena _aegyo_ "Nae maeum soge, jeojang!" yang aku ciptakan atau karena peristiwa 'banting pintu' saat latihan Oh Little Girl? Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada semua orang yang telah mendukungku.

Kembali lagi ke cerita.

Saat ini, kami berlima—maksudnya aku, Guanlin, Woojin, Minhyun _hyung_ dan Jaehwan _hyung_ berkumpul di kamar kami. Sudah hampir satu bulan setelah _roommates_ untuk satu setengah tahun ke depan diumumkan. Dan aku cukup puas aku bergabung di kamar ini. Ada Guanlin yang perhatian, Woojin yang menjadi _partner absurd-_ ku, Minhyun _hyung_ yang cinta kebersihan, dan Jaehwan _hyung_ yang menghibur.

Walau sebenarnya ada yang kurang.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Guanlin kepada Minhyun _hyung_ dan Jaehwan _hyung_ yang kini duduk bersila di lantai sambil membuka koper. Entah koper siapa aku juga tidak tahu.

"Membongkar koper Jaehwan. Astaga, ini bau sekali!" seru Minhyun _hyung_ sambil menjepit hidung dengan kedua jarinya.

"Aku tidak mau cium baunya. Tidak mau ..." kikikku. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang menjauh dan menjepit hidungku mengikuti Minhyun _hyung._

"Dasar!" sungut Jaehwan _hyung_ kesal. "Ini koper yang normal untuk pria berusia 22 tahun yang tidak diajarkan agensi untuk bersih-bersih."

" _Hyung_ lupa satu hal," Guanlin menjentikkan jari. " _Hyung_ tidak tergabung dengan agensi manapun. _Get it_?"

"Sembarangan!" semprot Jaehwan. Ia lalu merogoh saku kecil yang berada di dalam koper,lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah dilipat-lipat. Ia lalu melempar kertas itu kepada Guanlin. "Ini! Aku sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan CJ E&M _entertainment_ beberapa hari lalu!"

"Apa?! Jadi berita itu benar?!" seruku lalu melompat dari tempatku berdiri dan berpindah ke samping Guanlin. Mulutku terbuka dan aku menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Beritanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Ini memang dimuat di surat kabar beberapa hari lalu, tapi aku pikir itu cuma rumor. Karena seumur-umur, di kamar kami, Jaehwan _hyung_ tidak pernah mmebahas soal kontraknya.

"Coba, aku mau lihat!" Minhyun _hyung_ merebut kertas itu dari tangan Guanlin. Lima detik kemudian reaksinya sama sepertiku barusan. "Whoa ... _daebak_! Akhirnya ya! Hahaha!"

"Apa yang _Hyung_ maksud dengan 'akhirnya'?" sungut Jaehwan _hyung_. Ia lalu melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya lagi ke dalam koper. Minhyun _hyung_ tak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa.

"Jadi ... apa tujuan awal membuka koperku barusan?"

Minhyun _hyung_ mengedikkan kedua bahu. "Entahlah. Seingatku tadi kita mencoba mengeluarkan barang-barangmu yang membusuk di dalam sana."

"Sialan."

Aku terkikik geli. Percecokan di kamar ini memang tidak ada habisnya, apalagi jika ditambah Woojin. Tapi tidak masalah. Itu justru membuat persahabatan di antara kami semakin erat.

 _Eh, persahabatan?_

Aku tersenyum getir. Sejak kapan aku mengenal kata sahabat? Dan sejak kapan pula kami semua bersahabat?

Kami tak lebih hanya sekelompok laki-laki yang dikurung di satu tempat dan dituntut untuk memasang muka bahagia setiap hari, tak peduli apa yang sebenarnya kami simpan dalam hati. Benar, kan? Kami berada di tahap itu. Atau setidaknya, kami _baru_ berada di tahap itu.

 _Bresss!_

Kudengar suara gemuruh air di luar sana yang membuat fokus kami berempat terpecah. Spontan, kami berempat melirik ke arah jendela yang sebetulnya percuma karena tirainya juga tertutup.

"Hujan, eh?"

"He-eum." Jawabku. "Mau kusingkirkan tirainya?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau tidur," tolak Jaehwan _hyung_ lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah ranjangnya.

"Eh? Tidur? Secepat itu?" tanya Guanlin.

"Hei, Jaehwan! Bereskan dulu kopermu!"

"Malas! Nanti saja!"

"Nanti, nanti, dan nanti! Ujung-ujungnya aku yang akan membereskan ini!"

"Baguslah kalau _hyung_ ingin membantuku!"

"Kurang ajar!" Minhyun _hyung_ hampir menjambak rambut Jaehwan _hyung_ kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat menahan. Astaga ... sekamar dengan orang-orang ini memang tidak mudah ternyata.

Seolah tak peduli dengan percecokan yang baru saja terjadi, Guanlin berdiri dan melangkah ke ranjangnya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasur empuk itu. "Aku juga ikut tidur, ah. Dingin, sih!"

Astaga. Dasar _maknae!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASAENG FAN?**

 _Wanna One fanfiction_

 **.**

 **.**

Mari aku kenalkan dengan penghuni lain di rumah ini.

Sebenarnya aku ingin kalian kenal Park Woojin. Setiap orang punya definisi berbeda untuk "orang kurang ajar", tapi aku yakin Woojin sesuai dengan semua definisi kalian. Karena kenyataannya dia memang kurang ajar.

Dia pernah hampir mencium pipiku. Oke—Guanlin juga melakukan itu. Tapi tindakan yang seharusnya manis berubah menjadi menjijikkan saat Woojin yang akan melakukannya! Maksudku, aku dan Woojin biasa bertengkar, tapi tiba-tiba diberi _scene_ cium pipi seperti itu ... TOLONG, RASANYA AKU MAU KABUR.

Lalu dia pernah memainkan rambutku saat tidur tanpa izin. Akibatnya aku terbangun. Saat aku bertanya, dia tertawa dan bilang kalau dia sedang panen kutu di rambutku. Astaga. SESEORANG TOLONG KIRIMKAN AKU GERGAJI MESIN.

Tapi omong-omong, Woojin mana ya? Dia tidak ada di kamar. Apa mungkin di kamar Daniel _hyung?_

"Daniel _hyung_ —oh astaga, ini porno!" seruku refleks saat memasuki kamar Daniel _hyung._ Bagaimana tidak? Aku baru masuk dan Daniel _hyung_ menyuguhiku dengan penampakan dirinya yang tengah membuka baju. Oke, aku bisa melihat bentuk kotak-kotak yang ia punya di area perut itu. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa iri.

"Astaga, porno." Ulangku sekali lagi. Tapi tidak menutup mata.

"Porno, tapi kau masih tetap melihat tontonan porno ini. Ck," decak Daniel _hyung_. Ia mengambil kaus longgar, lalu memakainya dengan cepat. "Nah, ada apa?"

"Kok sepi sekali?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada Seongwoo _hyung_ dan Jisung _hyung_. Seharusnya mereka berdua disini.

"Oh, mereka ..."

Sebelum sempat Daniel _hyung_ melanjutkan ucapannya, yang sedaritadi aku cari pun muncul. Yup! Dua manusia yang tidak tahu malu kalau sudah bersua itu tiba-tiba berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan ekspresi super bahagia.

"TADA! Kejutan!" seru dua pria lupa umur itu ceria.

"Eh?" ekspresi bahagia Seongwoo _hyung_ berganti dengan ekspresi kaget begitu pandangan kami berdua bertemu. "Kok, ada Jihoonie disini?"

"Kenapa memang? Aku balik saja ya."

"Eh eh, bukan begitu!" tahan Seongwoo _hyung._ Ia kembali memasang wajah ceria. "Cuma, aku kaget. Tadinya kan kita bertiga, tapi tiba-tiba bertambah satu. Aku takut makanannya tidak cukup."

"Makanan?" aku mengerutkan dahi.

Jisung _hyung_ menaikkan dua kresek plastik yang sedaritadi ia jenjeng. "Tadaaaa! Kami baru saja pesan _pepperoni pizza_!"

"A-apa? Tapi bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja dengan menyabotase kedai _pizza_ milik kakek tua di ujung jalan ini." Jawaban Seongwoo _hyung_ membuatku terkejut. Detik selanjutnya ia tertawa lepas. "Hahaha, bercanda. Kami mana berani melakukannya! Ini semua berkat layanan pesan antar."

Jisung _hyung_ meletakkan kedua kresek transparan itu di atas lantai. Kami berempat lalu duduk bersila melingkari kresek tersebut. Daniel _hyung_ yang pertama menyentuh kresek dan mengeluarkan kotak pizza pertama.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian takut makanannya tidak cukup, sementara kalian sendiri memesan pizza ukuran jumbo?" sindir Daniel _hyung_ setelah memeriksa isi kotak pizza. Yang disindir malah mengalihkan pandangan dan bersiul kecil seolah mengatakan "Aku tidak dengar, aku pakai _headset_.".

"Bukankah ini terlalu besar untuk kita berempat?" imbuhku ragu. "Bagaimana kalau kita panggil Jinyoung dan yang lain?"

Ketiganya saling berpandangan. Lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arahku dengan artian lain. Eh? Ada apa?

"Oh ... Jinyoung, ya?" ucap Seongwoo _hyung_ dengan tatapan menggoda.

Pipiku memerah. Astaga, aku baru mengerti sekarang! Sial! "Y-ya, memangnya siapa lagi? Maksudku kan, bukan hanya Jinyoung. Tapi Daehwi dan Sungwoon _hyung_ juga."

"Iya iya. Terserah. Sana panggil!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASAENG FAN?**

 _Wanna One fanfiction_

 **.**

 **.**

"Begini, lho, sebenarnya aku tidak tahan sekamar dengan Daniel karena dia suka berbicara sendiri saat tidur ..." tutur Seongwoo _hyung_ saat kami semua (ditambah Sungwoon _hyung_ , Daehwi, dan Jinyoung) makan _pizza_ bersama. Mendengar penuturan tersebut, tawa kami semua meledak. Termasuk Daniel _hyung_ selaku tersangka cerita tersebut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia cemberut. Berpura-pura marah.

"Jangan begitu, _hyung_. _Hyung_ anggap apa pertemanan kita selama tiga bulan belakangan ini?"

"Sial. Aku merinding," Sungwoon mengusap kedua lengannya. Tawa kami meledak sekali lagi.

"Ah, _Hyung._ " Jinyoung menyentuh pahaku. Ia celingak-celinguk menatap kanan-kiri. "Mana yang lain? Seharusnya mereka juga ikut makan."

"Oh, mereka," aku mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Jinyoung. "Mereka sedang tidur. Hawanya memang dingin karena hujan, sih. Wajar kalau mereka mengantuk."

Jinyoung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ah ... begitu. _Hyung_ tidak tidur?"

Pipiku memerah lagi. Hanya dengan pertanyaan singkat seperti ini saja perasaanku sudah menghangat. Apalagi kalau Jinyoung menanyakan lebih? "Tidak. Kamu bisa lihat kan, aku makan pizza."

Jinyoung tertawa pelan. Ah, Jinyoung dan gelak tawanya memang kombinasi menarik. Mataku pasti tahan jika setiap hari disuguhkan ini. Aku suka caranya menyipitkan mata saat tertawa. Artinya Jinyoung tertawa lepas, kan?

"Heh!" sayangnya, Jisung _hyung_ menyudahi momen kecil kami sebelum aku sempat memuji tawa Jinyoung. Pria bermarga Yoon itu memukul pahaku cukup keras. Sontak aku mengaduh kesakitan.

"A—apa sih, _Hyung_!?"

"Bisik bisik, _mojok mojok,_ hmm ... tipe-tipe remaja jatuh cinta," Jisung _hyung_ mengusap dagunya. Giliran aku yang memukul pahanya keras. Sembarangan!

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan Jinyoung," tawaku gusar. _Bohong._

"Hahaha, benar. Mana mungkin begitu," Jinyoung mengiyakan. Ada sudut kecil di hatiku yang kecewa dengan jawaban Jinyoung.

Anehnya, Jisung _hyung_ bernapas lega. "Oh, kalau begitu syukurlah. Aku lega kalian tidak suka sesama jenis."

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASAENG FAN?**

 _Wanna One fanfiction_

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam waktu setengah jam, dua kotak pizza ukuran jumbo itu ludes diburu kami bertujuh. Oke, urusan makanan memang tidak bisa di nomorduakan. Setelah makanan ludes dan berbincang sebentar, aku kembali ke kamar. Begitupula dengan Jinyoung, Daehwi, dan Sungwoon. Hari berangsur malam dan aku berniat untuk tidur lebih awal. Besok ada _schedule_ lain yang menanti kami.

"Selamat tidur, _Hyung_!"

Ashlanckalzmwnw.

Zxcvbnsklwkiws.

Tiga kata yang dibisikkan Jinyoung sebelum aku masuk ke kamar tadi benar-benar membuatku larut dalam fantasi yang kuciptakan sendiri. Astaga. Sudah berapa kali aku membolak-balikkan badan karena aku tak kunjung tertidur?! Padahal tadi aku mengantuk, lho. Terkutuklah Jinyoung dan perasaan ini yang membuat tidurku jadi rumit!

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan aku yakin jika salah satu anggota melihatku, mereka pikir aku stres menghadapi tanggal debut kami yang semakin dekat.

 _Kau mulai melantur, Park Jihoon. Cepat pejamkan mata dan tidur!_

Aku mengikuti perintah otakku dan menutup wajah dengan bantal. Selamat tinggal fantasi dan senyuman Jinyoung, semoga kita bertemu di alam mimpi.

Detik berganti detik. Menit berganti menit. Senyuman Jinyoung menghilang dari pikiranku. Tapi masalah baru malah muncul sekarang.

Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat.

 _Kalau ini Woojin, aku berjanji akan menjambaknya besok._ Batinku. Derap langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar di telingaku. Tapi ada yang aneh. Langkahnya seperti berat dan yang lebih aneh, aku bisa merasakan hawa berat itu.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. _Woojin?_ Pikirku. Ada orang di sana. Dengan _hoodie_ hitam—sebenarnya aku tidak yakin warnanya benar-benar hitam, karena lampu kamar memang dimatikan—dia cukup tinggi dan posisinya sekarang berdiri membelakangiku.

Aku masih tenggelam dalam kebingunganku saat orang itu mengeluarkan benda dari dalam sakunya. Aku memicingkan mata agar dapat melihat benda itu lebih jelas. Pisau!

Tubuhku. Benar-benar. Kaku. Sekarang.

Bukan. Dia bukan Woojin. Dia jelas bukan Woojin!

"Kau—" suaraku tertahan di kerongkongan saat orang itu berbalik. Pandangan kami beradu dan tubuhku kembali kaku. Dingin. Tatapannya dingin. Aku hanya bisa melihat siluet tubuhnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan tatapannya menusuk jantungku. Itu mengerikan. Aku tidak pernah ditatap seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau! Pergi! Kau bukan Woojin! Pergi!"

Aku berteriak kencang sembari melemparkan selimutku kepadanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu karena aku langsung menutup mataku kuat. Kututup kedua telingaku dengan tangan rapat-rapat dan kutekuk kedua kakiku. Gigiku bergemerutuk dan dadaku naik turun. Ada perasaan menyesakkan yang kutahan di dalam sini. Aku takut. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar takut.

Aku merasakan pipiku mulai basah. Dan detik selanjutnya seseorang mendekapku erat.

" _Hyung!_ Apa yang terjadi?!"

Tubuhku bergetar. Kuletakkan tanganku di dadanya sementara kepalaku mendongak. "L-Lai Guanlin ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 _to be continue_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Author Note:] Ya Allah, aku nulis apa sih. Hahaha.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin** _ **fanfiction**_ **Wanna One yang genre-nya misteri. Semua ini gara-gara sasaeng fan Wanna One yang beberapa hari lalu lagi marak-maraknya dibahas di Twitter. Pasti tahu kan, Jihoon yang kena cakar sampai berdarah? :") sedih lihatnya, apalagi Jihoon habis itu masih bisa senyum kecil.** _ **Security, please keep them safely!**_ _ **By the way,**_ **pasti agak gak jelas nih, di summary aku** _ **put**_ **SamHwi dan Guanho sementara ini fanfiction Wanna One. Nanti ada momen dimana mereka berdua ketemu, kok. Gimana caranya? Yaaa, tunggu aja. Kalau fict ini ada yang baca pasti aku lanjut kok. Hahaha.**

 **Laluuuu, chapter ini kan sudut pandang orang kesatu (Jihoon) tapi** _ **probably**_ **buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya, aku bakal pakai sudut pandang orang ketiga kayak aku nulis biasanya.**

 **Mmm, karena genre pertama disini misteri terus persahabatan, jadi aku gak yakin di setiap chapter ada "keju" (read: cheesy) nya. Aku pengen bikin fanfiction yang lebih nonjolin persahabatan mereka bersebelas,** _ **coz**_ **di real life mereka** _ **absurd**_ **tambah** _ **shameless**_ **banget satu sama lain, yang menurutku itu malah** _ **friend goal!**_

 _ **Last but not least, mind to review this messy fict? ^^**_


End file.
